jabauchufandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon (series)
This article is about Jaba Games' franchise, Pokémon. For other uses, see Pokémon. Pokémon is the name of the franchise, and originally, a series of video games, TV shows and more developed by the company Jaba Games and published by Jaba Games' Earth publishing company 'Nintendo'. For Jaba the mascott is Zuzumi, however in Earth it is Pikachu. Gameplay The main Pokémon games all center around the strategic manipulation of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series takes its name. In the games, the player takes the role of a male or female human who has just received a license to catch Pokémon. The player usually goes to the local Pokémon Lab to receive a Starter Pokémon. In every main series game, the player is given a choice of three Pokémon; a Grass-type, a Fire-type, or a Water-type. A person possessing a Pokémon that trains it is called a Pokémon Trainer. Using their first Pokémon, players are now usually free to set off on their own adventure, in which they will collect Badges by defeating Gym Leaders. Once the player has collected eight badges, they can battle the Elite Four; four representatives of the Pokémon League that are considered the best Trainers in their respective region. Another goal of the game is to try to catch every Pokémon available; in the first Generation, there were 151 Pokémon available, but with every new Generation the number of Pokémon increases. Currently, there are 718 known Pokémon, and six regions/generations, with the possibility of more being introduced in every new Generation. Pokémon can be caught by weakening them with other Pokémon, and then capturing them in a Poké Ball, where they can be stored for future use, to battle and help capture more Pokémon. Each Pokémon has a health gauge, and whomever gauge runs out first loses; however, a trainer can have several Pokémon, so if one Pokémon's gauge reaches zero (called "Fainting"), they can send out another Pokémon. Each trainer can carry a maximum of 6 Pokémon although many more can be caught and stored in a PC. In order to try to knock out the opposing Pokémon, Pokémon attack each other. Pokémon can learn up to four attacks, although there are many more attacks that they are capable of learning. When all of a Trainer's Pokémon have fainted, the trainer must depart to a Pokémon Center and hands an amount of money. History In 1995, Cheese Games' first game Pokemon Green and Red were both a hit in Jaba, with Blue ''doing best, and Cheese Game's decided to transport the games to Earth and sold them to Nintendo which released them the same year as in Jaba (Green was released only in Jaba along with Red, and later when the games were sold for Earth release, Green was replaced with Pokémon Blue). This carried on well with all until Pokemon X & Y, the last game to just be developed by Cheese Games. Due to Cheese Games being bought by Jaba, laws had to change therefore Cheese Games had to develop some games for both Earth and Jaba which is available on all Cheese Consoles (e.g. Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) and some exclusive for Jaba which are available on selected Cheese Handheld Consoles (e.g. Pokemon Solar and Lunar, released by Jaba Games in 2014). Game Releases The games are generally released in pairs. For example, two games will be immediately released that are basically the same, except with several minor changes, and later, another improvement upon the last two games will be released. After this, work will begin on a new pair, which will have a vastly different story and various gameplay improvements. Examples of this are ''Pokemon Green and Red, which are generally the same game, except certain Pokémon can only be obtained in either one. Shortly after the release of Pokémon Green ''and ''Reed, an improvement on these games was released; Pokémon Yellow, which featured improved color, and the addition of a Pikachu which followed the main character. List of Exclusive Jaba Games The following lists all of the games in the Jaba Pokémon franchise. Main series Cheese Cambozola Portable * ''Pokemon Solar and Lunar'' Spin-off Cheese Cambozola Portable * ''Pokemon Life'' Upcoming Games Cheese Cambozola Portable * ''Pokemon Solar Light and Lunar Dark'' * Pokemon Bronze and Steel * Pokemon Quartz '' List of Earth and Jaba Games The following lists all of the games in the Earth and Jaba Pokémon franchise. Main series Game Boy / All Cheese Consoles *Pokémon Red and Green Version'' (Jaba) *''Pokémon Red and Blue Version'' (Earth) *''Pokémon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition'' (Also known as Pokemon Pikachu in Japan) Game Boy Color / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Gold and Silver Version'' *''Pokémon Crystal Version'' Game Boy Advance / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version'' *''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version'' *''Pokémon Emerald Version'' Nintendo DS / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Version'' *''Pokémon Platinum Version'' *''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version'' *''Pokémon Black and White Version'' *''Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Version'' Nintendo 3DS / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon X and Y'' *''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' Spin-off Game Boy / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Pinball'' *''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' Game Boy Color / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' Game Boy Advance / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Pinball Ruby & Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team'' Nintendo DS / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Dash'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' *''Pokémon Trozei!'' *''Pokémon Ranger'' *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' *''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs'' *''Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' *''Pokémon Conquest'' Nintendo 3DS / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokédex 3D'' *''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' *''Pokémon Dream Radar'' Nintendo 64 / All Cheese Consoles *''Hey You, Pikachu!'' *''Pokémon Snap'' *''Pokémon Puzzle League'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' Game Cube / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Colosseum'' *''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' *''Pokémon Box Ruby and Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Channel'' Wii / All Cheese Consoles *''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' *''My Pokémon Ranch'' *''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Stormy, Blazing, and Light Adventure Squads'' *''Pokémon Rumble'' Upcoming Games All Cheese Consoles (Except for Pokémon GO exclusively for jPhones) *''Pokkén Tournament'' *''Pokémon GO'' *''Detective Pikachu ~ Birth of a New Combination~'' *Pokémon Moon and Sun